


Secrets Uncovered

by ashjoeksa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashjoeksa/pseuds/ashjoeksa
Summary: This is for a facebook group writing event. Prompt #20. Hermione starts flirting with Severus. What will happen? Will he reciprocate? What if he does? What if they're caught?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Secrets Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I’m slowly working on my first fic, I thought I would take a break and try something new. This is for a fb group I’m in and I’ve never done this before, let alone heard about it, so I hope you all like it. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I will not leave the ending like that. I am already working on two other fics but I promise I’ll find the time for another one. Also, I must thank my beta Bocci Ball, she is amazing!

**Chapter One**

Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about him. His hands, his posture, the way he walked. He was always so sure of himself, but not arrogantly so. She’d been flirting with him for weeks now, but of course he was refusing to acknowledge her.

The bushy haired, know-it-all, freak, she sighed to herself, though she could no longer find any fault in her perfect-sized teeth. Her breasts were a bit large for a seventeen-year old, navel orange sized, thanks to her father’s side of the family.

Of course, the boys--all the boys, not just Gryffindor--stared at her. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, even Slytherins. Oh, and can’t forget her muggle neighbor. She had to admit he was kind of cute, if you liked tanned, blonde guys with abs. He wasn’t her type, but her mum stared sometimes.

So here she sat at Grimmauld Place at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, her mind elsewhere, not hearing a single word. She had found a seat, conveniently across from _him_. She would just say he was in her line of sight if anyone asked why she was staring at him.

He turned his head to look inquiringly at her. Her tongue instantly slid out and slowly licked across her top lip, and then her bottom one. He arched an eyebrow at her, but had to look away when Albus asked him, “Any news to report, Severus?”

Dragging his gaze away to focus on Albus Dumbledore, Severus answered.

“They are planning an attack at Kings Cross Station. They want to take over the trains and cause multiple collisions.”

“When?” Ron Weasley asked rudely.

Severus stared hard at Ronald. “An exact date has not been set, but I predict it will be on New Year’s Eve,” he said.

“Why don’t we just hand over Potter and be done with it?” Mundungus Fletcher slurred from the corner.

As everyone started throwing insults and hollering at Mundungus. Severus turned his attention back at Hermione.

She was still watching him with those beautiful-- _yes, beautiful_ , he thought, though his Occlumency-trained brain did not let his expression give it away--amber eyes, containing small hidden flecks of green. Her hair was nicely pinned up, her curls cupping her face. Hermione Granger had filled up rather nicely over the summer. His eyes followed her arms as they crossed over her chest.

His mouth went dry. The way she was sitting made her bosom rise up and her cleavage peeked over the top of her blouse. His cock twitched. Did it? Impossible. But yes, no denying it as his questing hand disconcertingly met with her stockinged foot softly probing his bits overtop his tightly buttoned trousers.

His head popped back up to glare at her only to find her licking her lips again. She’s been flirting with him for weeks, but she was his student; this was wrong. Seventeen or not, he couldn’t. Oh, he wanted to, no doubt about that. And she wanted it too, any red-blooded man could see it.

“Order,” Albus said in his usual calm but firm tone.

It became so quiet one could almost hear Alastor Moody’s magical eye as it squelched and rolled over the assembled group.

SHIT! thought Hermione frantically. She yanked her foot off Severus’s lap, hitting her knee on the underside of the long table. Several pairs of eyes looked at her inquiringly. She mumbled a red-faced apology, rubbing her knee and wincing.

“All right, let us get back to the business at hand. Mundungus, that remark was unnecessary, a terrible thing to say, only serving to make things worse.” Albus’ voice was placid, but the implied warning was unmistakable.

Hermione slowly looked up to find Moody, he—nor his magical eye—were looking her way so, just maybe, he didn’t see through the table.

“It’s been a long night, let’s all get some sleep,” Albus said.

Hermione pushed her foot into her slipper and slowly stood up.

_What I wouldn’t give for some mistletoe._

Most everyone had left the kitchen. She looked over at Ron who was by the stove with his mother, asking for a midnight snack of course. Harry and Ginny had disappeared—no surprise there. Oh, but she lost track of Severus that quick.

_Damn, I wanted to see him before he left._

Walking out of the kitchen she headed for the stairs. Someone was coming out of the loo off the side of the kitchen. It was him! She felt giddy, frighteningly unrestrained…but she had to do it…she continued.

She let her hand brush against his as they passed along the grim corridor, then laughed breathlessly as he seized her wrist and spun her so her backside thumped lightly against the wall. He stepped closer using his height to his advantage as he glared at her with mock severity.

"Mind the games you play, Miss Granger," he drawled menacingly, "unless you are confident you can best your opponent. Are you really sure you are up for it? I, as they say, play for keeps.” His eyes rested on her tauntingly.

Hermione grinned broadly as he raised an eyebrow, barely squashing the giggle that had risen unbidden. Only then did a flicker of movement over Severus' shoulder reveal they were discovered.

“Damn, Snape, what the hells’ wrong with you?” Ron spat out, coming from the kitchen, his mouth full of a roast beef sandwich.

Hermione giggled. “It’s all right, Ron. The Professor here thinks he’s man enough to play games,” she said and quirked an eyebrow at Severus.

“Why you little…” he said before she brought a finger to his mouth.

“Be careful what you say, these walls have ears,” she smirked at him.

“Ron!” Molly called from the kitchen.

“Are you going to be okay, Hermione?” Ron asked her.

Hermione waved him off. “Of course, Ron. You know I can handle any form of a Slytherin. Wasn’t Draco proof enough?” She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Although he didn’t look sure, Ron swallowed his sandwich and stomped back into the kitchen.

Once Ron was out of sight Severus pushed her into the cramped loo, followed in behind her and shut the door.

This tiny loo only had a sink and a toilet, so it was pretty snug in there, not that she minded of course.

He pulled his wand out and cast a Silencio charm to ensure they weren’t overheard.

“You think I’m not man enough to play your games, Miss Granger?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.

She smiled up at him, his left arm on the wall over her head, his wand in his right hand.

“Would you even attempt to play my games, Professor?” she asked, in an angelic tone.

He eyed her lips; oh, how he wanted to kiss them. There it was again; the seductive slow tongue tease.

“No,” he ground out, “you are my student. Overage or not, it would be wrong, taking advantage of you, too young to understand the gravity…” he said softly, desperate to convince her as well as himself.

“Oh?” she said just as softly. “You think I don’t know my own mind?” As she questioned him, her hands slid down his chest and lower, finding his maddeningly hardening erection through his trousers.

“Your body's reaction suggests otherwise, Sir.”

He hissed and his head fell back. “Stop,” he said, though he didn’t mean it.

She unzipped his fly, and her hand darted through the open zipper to find his unclothed erection.

“Why, Professor! You dirty man, no knickers?” she asked as she gripped his cock in her hand.

His knees buckled. “Fuck…Miss…Hermione… this is wrong… this is wrong…” he moaned in futility as his hips began thrusting involuntarily towards her.

She bit her lip, unbuttoned his trousers, let go of his cock to let it spring free and let his trousers fall, liking what she saw.

He groaned at the loss of her hand on his cock, until just as quickly, he felt something warm and wet over his cock. His eyes shot open and he looked down to find himself in her mouth.

“Ohhhh…. Hermione… yessss…” he moaned. He shoved his wand away in his cloak pocket and sank both hands into her bushy curls and gripped both sides of her head.

There was no need to help her along, she was doing a damn good job all on her own.

Hermione smiled inwardly as he lost his tight control. He just needed to relax more often. Her right hand wrapped around his cock while her left handled his bollocks.

Bobbing her head, she swirled her tongue around him. He gurgled something unintelligible but she—nor he—cared what it was.

His hips started thrusting on their own accord and Hermione moaned, making him pump faster into her mouth.

“Hermione, I’m about to…” he groaned out, trying to pull away from her.

She wrapped an arm around the back of his thighs and held on tightly.

“Aaarrgh…” he moaned as he came hard down her throat. Looking down at her swallowing every drop made his cock continue convulsing as if it would never stop.

He leaned heavily into the wall behind her, she came out from under him, standing behind him now. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

“That is the kind of game I’d love to play with you, Professor. Check! Care to try for Mate in the future?”

Her eyes twinkled devilishly as she chirped “Good night!” and quickly slipped out of the loo before he could protest.

Slow to recover, his trousers still around his ankles and his legs trembling, he couldn’t run after her. Breathing heavily, he managed to arrange his clothing and button up.

_This isn’t the last game you’ve played with me, Hermione Granger._

He left the loo and strode out the front door, oblivious to the bright blue eyes following him thoughtfully, concealed by the kitchen door left ajar.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! I am so glad you all are enjoying this fic! Thank you so much for the reviews! A huge thanks go out to my beta, Bocci Ball.

Chapter Two

Hermione was coming out of the upstairs loo when she bumped into Ron.

“Oh! Ron, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was still awake,” she said with a smile.

Ron gave her a slight nod.

“Yeah, I’m just coming from the kitchen. You know me, I never stop eating,” he said with a forced chuckle.

She laughed.

“Well, don’t forget to brush your teeth,” she said, holding up her own toothbrush. “Loo’s all yours,” she said and started to walk away.

“Hermione?” Ron said before she got too far.

She turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“What was with Snape slamming you against the wall?” he asked softly.

Praying her face wasn’t as red as it felt hot, she tilted her head down so her hair covered most of her face.

“Oh, you know how Snape is. He thinks he can order me around, and honestly, I think I’m snapping out at him. Especially when we’re not in school,” she said with a shrug.

_Please buy it…please buy it…_

She repeated over and over in her head.

Ron stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging.

“Next time, let me know if you can’t handle him, Hermione. I’m sure Harry and I could surprise attack him or something,” Ron said.

Forcing a smile on her face she nodded her head.

“Thanks, Ron, but I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Ron turned his head into her kiss and ended up kissing her on the lips. He ran his tongue over her lips. She gasped. As soon as her mouth opened, he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

He gripped her waist and pushed her against the wall a little too roughly; she thumped her head on the door jam.

“Oh!” She exclaimed.

Ron, mistaking her pain for excitement, gripped her even harder and ground his erection into her leg.

“Yes, that’s what you like, isn’t it? You like being slammed into things,” he said into her ear.

Hermione put her hands against his chest, holding him off.

“Ron, I thought you were okay with our break up. What are you doing?” she asked shocked.

Ron looked at her with a smirk.

“Oh, I saw you and Snape,” he said, a grin on his face.

She nodded her head.

“Yes, I told you what that was…” she tried to say but he was already shaking his head.

“No, I mean after. You coming out of the bathroom, and he came out as well,” he said.

Hermione shook her head furiously.

“It’s not what you think Ron,” she cried.

“No? So, you didn’t give it up to Old Snapey-poo?” Ron spat out, the hurt in his eyes evident.

“No! No, I didn’t!” she hissed at him.

Ron’s hand slid down and attempted to slide under her skirt.

She smacked his hand away.

“What the ruddy hell do you think you’re doing?!” she screamed at him.

Ron arched an eyebrow at her.

“If you didn’t screw Snape in the loo, let me check,” he hissed. His face was scrunched up in hate.

“You’re no longer my boyfriend and you have no right to ‘check’ me, you disgusting pig!” she said to him.

He still had her held against the wall.

“I’m the disgusting pig? I’m not being the slut of Gryffin…” was all he managed before he was slapped across the face.

Her slap had so much force he stumbled backwards. She didn’t waste another second before she ran for her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

She started pacing around the room.

_Oh, fuck, oh, fuck. He saw! This is bad…Wait! He only saw Severus leaving the bathroom after me. He didn’t see what happened inside. He can’t prove a damn thing!_

Stopping mid-stride, she turned and looked into the mirror on top the dresser. Staring at herself, she saw shaking hands, a tense body and a horrified look on her face.

_This was supposed to be a good night. Instead I was just about molested by one of my best friends!_

Flopping down on the bed she stared up at the ceiling. She wrapped her arms across her stomach and rolled her side, tears leaking from her eyes. It was hours later when she had finally fallen asleep, still in her day clothes.

As soon as he got back to his quarters, Severus stripped himself of his clothes and got into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he couldn’t get his mind off of Miss Granger.

_Hell, Hermione. I’ll be damned if I’m calling her Miss Granger. Not after…that._

Closing his eyes, he gripped his yet-again hardening shaft that seemed to have a mind of its own. He pumped himself slowly, imagining it was her mouth.

_This was bad, very bad. But damn, she was good. What would her deliciously tight pussy feel like wrapped around his cock?_

Thinking about her pussy had triggered his cock to harden even more. He pumped faster and faster, her face in his mind. It didn’t take very long before he was spurting all over his bedsheets and stomach.

He lay there for a few minutes, his chest raising and falling. He hadn’t wanked off since he was a teenager, and making a trip to Knockturn Alley was about of the question.

_Oh, no. No more of those women. Hermione Granger will be mine._

After a few more moments of contemplation, he wandlessly Scourgified himself and the bed. He rolled over and was out within seconds, Hermione still very much on his mind.

__________________________________________________________

TAP TAP TAP

“Hermione! Are you up yet?!” A voice floated in from the shut bedroom door.

“MMM! Go away, Ronald!” Hermione half-yelled, half-moaned into her pillow.

“It’s Ginny. I’m coming in, okay? Don’t hex me,” came Ginny’s voice.

Hermione grumbled and heard the door slowly opening. However, she didn’t move from the bed. The door shut again and Hermione felt the weight of someone sitting on the side of the bed.

“Are you feeling okay, Hermione? Do you want me to get Mum?” Ginny asked, her voice took on a motherly tone.

Hermione had finally fallen asleep on her stomach, her face in her pillow.

Mumbling something into her pillow, she felt Ginny’s hand softly rub up and down her back.

“I didn’t catch that, hun,” Ginny said.

Lifting her head, she looked at Ginny with blood-shot eyes.

“I said I’m fine. I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” she said forcing a smile on her face.

Ginny stopped rubbing Hermione’s back and looked inquisitively.

“Oh? Did something happen between you and Ron?” she asked.

Sitting up and looking at Ginny, she shook her head.

“Why would you ask that?” she asked.

Ginny shrugged.

“Well, he was sporting a black eye at breakfast. Claimed he was fighting in his sleep or some bullshit like that,” Ginny said as she looked at Hermione.

“Breakfast? What time is it?” Hermione asked.

“It’s going on eleven,” Ginny said.

Still in her yesterday’s clothes, Hermione hurried over to her trunk and started pulling out a fresh outfit for the day.

“Eleven? Why the hell would you guys let me sleep that long?!” she said frantically.

Ginny got up off the bed and slowly approached Hermione.

“Ron said to let you sleep, something about Snape being ‘rough’ with you. Did something happen after Harry and I…well, you know… left the meeting early?” Ginny peered into Hermione’s eyes.

Hermione shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No, Gin. It’s not what you think,” Hermione pleaded for her to understand, without her actually telling Ginny.

Ginny took a step back and slowly nodded her head.

“I know how you feel about Snape, Hermione. Quite frankly, I don’t understand it, but hey, it’s you who wants to shag Snape, not me. I don’t care about that. What I care about is…” Her face was full of concern as she looked at Hermione.

“…Did my brother hurt you, in any way?” she asked, her tone serious.

Hermione started crying and dropped to her knees.

“Oh, Ginny. I thought your brother was my best friend!” she cried as she covered her face with her hands.

Ginny knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

“What did he do, Hermione? I’ll take care of it, I promise,” she whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Sobbing so hard she was shaking, Hermione took a deep breath. “He called me the slut of Gryffindor. That’s when I slapped him. He attempted to ‘check’ me down there to see if I had given myself to Snape.” She cried harder now.

Ginny rocked her slowly back and forth.

“Shh, I’ll take care of him, Hermione. He’s such a bloody git.” Ginny crooned over her head.

After a few minutes Hermione’s crying slowed and she relaxed against Ginny.

“How did you know about my feelings for Snape?” Hermione asked as she pulled back.

Ginny chuckled. “Hermione, I’ve had a crush on Harry since I was eleven. Even I know what a love-sick fool I looked like. I see it on you whenever Snape’s around. Am I wrong?” she asked as she arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

Feeling her face burn, Hermione didn’t hide this time.

“I really didn’t give myself to him last night, Gin,” Hermione said, trying to somewhat change the subject.

“Oh, yeah? What _did_ you give him?” Ginny asked, as she waggled her eyebrows up and down.

“A blowjob.” Hermione shrugged with a tiny grin.

Ginny’s mouth dropped open and she grabbed Hermione’s arm.

“Wait, wait, wait. You sucked Professor Snape’s knob?!” Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat, as she recalled last night’s activity.

“Merlin’s pants! Well?! Don’t leave me hanging. I want DETAILS!” Ginny bounced up and down.

Hermione giggled, forgetting her tears. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, there was a light knock on the door. Both girls looked toward it as it slowly opened to reveal Molly Weasley holding a loaded tray in her hands.

“Hermione, dear. I brought you some chicken soup. Are you feeling all right?” Molly said as she came into the room and set the tray on her night stand.

Hermione smiled up at her.

“Oh, I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you. Just that time of the month.” She clung to her lower stomach for emphasis.

“You poor thing. You’re a lot stronger than I was, though. I used to be curled up in a ball. I’ll get you a pain-relieving potion. Is there anything else I can do?” Molly asked.

Shaking her head, she said with a fake grimace, “Pain reliever should work fine, thank you,” Hermione said.

Molly nodded and dashed out of the room, leaving the door open. Harry poked his head in, Ron standing behind him.

“Can we come in?” Harry asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Hermione cut her off.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She gave Ginny a pointed look and shook her head.

Ginny gave her a skeptical look but didn’t say anything.

Harry quickly came in, Ron stood in doorway. At least he had the decency to look guilty. Hermione quickly looked away, hiding her smirk at the sight of his black eye.

_The little prick deserved it._

“Damn Hermione. No offense, but you look like something Crookshanks hacked up,” Harry said, slightly concerned as he came and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ginny threw a glare over at her brother, who seemed to duck his head.

“I love you too, Harry. I’m fine, just…you know, girl problems,” she said, biting her tongue.

_Everyone in the damned house is going to think I’m having my menses,_ she thought irritably. _Just great. Well, at least I’m going home today, so I can spend Christmas eve and day with my parents._

Molly came back, nudging Ron into the room, a small blue bottle in her hand.

“Here you go, dear, this should make you feel better. Do try to eat,” Molly said, handing her the bottle.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the matriarch, she uncorked the bottle and slammed it back.

“I appreciate it, Mrs. Weasley,” she said.

“Of course. Before I forget, Arthur got called into work, but Professor Snape is here and offered to escort you to your parent’s house,” Molly said, oblivious to the look of disgust on Ron’s face.

Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“What’s _HE_ doing here?” Ron demanded of his mother but looking at Hermione.

Molly turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t be rude, Ronald Weasley! If you must know he was dropping off something for the Order.” tsked at her son as she passed by him out of the room.

“It’s probably poisoned,” he muttered to himself. He turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

“What is with him?” Harry asked aloud.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him.

“PMS is catching.” She giggled at her own joke.

“Eww, gross!” Harry turned green.

Hermione couldn’t resist laughing.

“I better hurry and eat, so your mother doesn’t yell at me. Gin, would you mind helping me pack?” Hermione asked as she began to gather up clothes in her hands and place them on the bed.

She stared at Harry for a few seconds.

“What?” he asked.

“Would you mind leaving so I could get dressed?” she asked politely.

Harry turned crimson, and quickly stood up and headed for the door.

“Right, sorry, Mione,” he said and shut the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Hermione started throwing her clothes off and putting the clean ones on. It wouldn’t do well for him to see her in the same clothes as last night.

Ginny laughed softly as she gathered up the dirty clothes and stuffed them in Hermione’s laundry bag.

“So, tell me about it,” she urged.

Hermione pulled the dangerously low blouse over her head, checking to make sure she was all in it. She grabbed the bowl of soup and slurped down what she could without making a mess.

“Oh, Ginny. It was bloody amazing. He’s no boy, I’ll tell you that. But the best part was when he lost his control. He kept saying ‘this is wrong’ but as soon as I took him in my mouth, he shoved his wand in his cloak so fast I thought he ripped it.” She visibly shuttered.

Ginny slammed her mouth shut as she handed Hermione the jeans she had left out.

“What happened after that?” Ginny asked.

Hermione gave her a wicked grin as she tugged her tight jeans on.

“Well, I told him ‘good night’ and slipped out of the bathroom before he even put his trousers back on,” she giggled.

“Well, damn, I have to admit that’s hot,” Ginny said as she knotted the laundry bag and put it in Hermione’s trunk.

Hermione was finishing the last of her soup, not really hungry but she didn’t want Molly to think her ungrateful.

She tied her trainers as Ginny shoved everything in the trunk and handed Hermione her traveling cloak.

“Absolutely no drooling over the Potions Master either,” Ginny teased Hermione.

Laughing, Hermione threw a pillow at the red head.

“Oh, Ginny, please, leave Ron to me. I don’t want this mess blowing up all over school,” Hermione pleaded as she shrunk her things and put them in her cloak pocket.

Ginny crossed her arms and opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione cut her off.

“Just for now, I promise you can avenge me at a later date,” Hermione said as she picked up the tray.

Ginny growled. “Fine, but I will hold you to that offer,” she said.

They left the room and headed down the stairs.

Severus sat at the long table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, his foot tapping as he waited for Miss Granger. He hadn’t expected to be her escort when he offered to bring all the healing potions and salves the Order may or may not need.

He was hoping for just another glimpse of Miss Granger. Instead he got a great piece of good luck when Arthur was called into the Ministry unexpectedly. Molly didn’t want to leave the kids alone if she could avoid it. She knew how to play on sympathies, however, even with a tricky customer such as Severus Snape.

“Oh Severus, I’m glad you’re here. I need a favour. Hermione wants to go home for Christmas. I need to take her since Arthur was called away. Could you stay here with the children?” she wheedled sweetly.

Severus smirked. “I will escort Miss Granger home. It will be no inconvenience, Molly,” he told her.

When the door to the kitchen opened, he saw not Hermione whom he expected, but a deathly glare on the face of the youngest male Weasley. Ron stopped in his tracks, looking daggers at the Potions Master.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?” Severus drawled.

Ron looked behind him, then turned back at Severus.

“I know what you did. You disgusting pig,” Ron spat out at him.

Severus slowly stood up, slightly towering over Ron, but he was only a head shorter than he was.

“What do you think I have done, Mr. Weasley?” he asked, his tone, dangerously low.

“You’ve got some sort of spell on Hermione, don’t you? Then you fucked her in the bathroom last night. I know what happened; I was there,” Ron said, a look of pure disgust on his face.

Severus stepped forward so he was mere inches away from Ron’s face.

“Were you? I do not recall you standing there, while I pounded into that sweet tight pussy, Mr. Weasley. So, tell me, when we both came—simultaneously I may add—what did she say?” Severus asked.

Ron gagged and turned for the downstairs loo, before he got sick in the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny came in seconds later. Despite a tray held in her hands, Severus could easily see her bosom dangerously poised to spill over the top of her blouse.

“He probably ate too much, it happens,” Ginny said, referring to Ron. “Oh, hello, Professor.” She almost said in a sing-song voice.

Severus quirked and eyebrow, though his eyes were elsewhere.

“Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. Are you quite ready, Miss Granger? I do have some last-minute shopping to do,” he said softly.

“Oh, that’s perfect! I think Hermione was just saying she still had a few more things to get,” Ginny said with a pointed look thrown at Hermione as she took the tray from her.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying to force her blush back down.

“Oh, Ginny, I’m sure I could handle shopping by myself.” She waved her off, but she gave her a tight hug, “I’ll see you at school… and BEHAVE, for my benefit,” she whispered in her ear.

Severus sighed and tapped his foot for emphasis, although he really didn’t mind the delay. He had too lovely a view of Miss Grangers arse.

She turned away from Ginny as Harry and Mrs. Weasley came in. They both gave her hugs and wished her a Happy Christmas.

“Ron gives his love too, dear. I think he has a stomach bug or something. So, you two, please try not to get too close,” Molly said to Harry and Ginny.

“Do you have all of your things?” Severus asked Hermione.

“Yes,” she said as she patted her cloak pocket.

Everyone trudged out of the kitchen to the front door. Hermione turned and smiled at them all and gave a small wave.

“See you after break!” she said as Severus opened the door for her.

They both stepped out onto the stoop, Severus shut the door behind them.

“Do you really have shopping to do?” he asked her.

She giggled as she looked up at him.

_Those beautiful eyes._

“No, I’m finished with my shopping,” she said softly.

“I thought as much. What time are you parents expecting you?” he asked bemusedly.

“Oh, I was going to surprise them. They’re not expecting me til tomorrow, actually. For Christmas eve,” she said quietly.

His voice was a low rumble. “Oh?” His eyebrows quirked up in question.

She shivered slightly as a wind gust blew through them.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her snug against him.

“Ready?” he asked.

She nodded her head.

CRACK!

He Disapparated with her holding him just as tight as he was holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! There’s more to come, I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Waiting for my wonderful beta, Bocci Ball, to go over chapter two, I could not wait to continue. So, here’s chapter three!! Enjoy! Oh, and I’ve plum forgot to warn you all about sexual content in the first chapter, I apologize.  
> Warning: Explicit, sexual content in this chapter…wink, wink…  
> Also, a little talk about rape.

Chapter Three

As soon as Hermione felt her feet firmly on the ground, she opened her eyes and took a step back. They were facing a soot-covered brick house in a rundown area with very few residents.

“Um…Professor, I don’t live here,” Hermione said as she slowly looked around.

“No.”

His voice a velvety rumble that went straight through her, making her shudder.

“But I do,” he purred into her ear.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, her mouth dropped open.

“What? Is my brave Gryffindor suddenly afraid?” he asked.

Blushing, she held her head high. “Not at all,” she said boldly.

Smirking, he took his wand out and flicked it a few times, before he made a complicated pattern at the door.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. “Did you forget your wards?” she asked, biting her lip, amused at him.

Glancing her way as a series of locks clicked from the other side of the door, he placed his wand back in his cloak.

“I merely wanted to make sure it was suitable for company. I do not entertain…at all,” he murmured softly and then he winked at her!

Her mouth dropped a second time.

_Professor Snape just winked at me! I have to be dreaming._

Chuckling, he pushed the door open and turned to look at her.

“Ladies first,” he drawled, his voice like silk.

Hermione squared her shoulders and walked in, just enough for him to come in behind her. He shut and warded the door.

Once the door was locked, Hermione turned and pushed him quite roughly against it.

Hitting it with a delicious thump, he gripped her wrist.

“Oh, no, no, Miss Granger. Patience.” He pushed her against the back of the sofa. “You made your play last night. It is my turn,” he growled as his hands slid up and down her sides.

Moaning, she leaned her head back.

“Oh, yeah? Let’s see how well _you_ move then,” she teased him.

Taking her arms our of her cloak, he let it fall over the back of the sofa. He stood between her legs. Pulling her left leg up, he reached behind him and divested her of trainer and sock. He lightly caressed her from calf to thigh as her leg slowly slid down over his leg. Once her left foot was on the floor, he did the same to her right leg.

As he moved her legs, she could just barely feel his growing erection through his trousers. He looked her in the eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans.

“There is no backing out now, Miss Granger,” he said, his voice husky.

“I would be a fool if I wanted to,” she said as she laughed.

He crouched as he pulled her jeans and knickers down together, helping her step out of them. Inhaling deeply through his nose he rubbed her legs.

Looking up at her, he took her arse cheeks in each hand and squeezed.

Her eyes fluttered “Yessss,” she moaned.

“I have yet to even begin, witch,” he hissed.

As she tilted her head back, he went in for the kill.

“Oh!” she cried as his mouth connected to her nether lips.

He licked her slowly, as if savoring her flavour. She gripped the back of the sofa so hard her knuckles were white. As her legs started closing in on his head, his hands came down and gripped her inner thighs, holding her open. He started lapping faster now.

“Ooooo, yessss, harder!” she whimpered.

He quickly obliged. As his nose rubbed against her clit, she felt the familiar feeling warming in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh, fuck! Make me come, Severus, please,” she moaned.

Her knees buckled; she was sliding slowly down on his face. He pushed her up and back so that her upper half was draped over the back of the sofa and her pelvis was perfectly positioned for his hot mouth to continue its stimulation.

With barely a pause in the action, he threw her legs over his shoulders. His tongue darted in and out of her entrance and swirled expertly around her clit. He nudged it once more with that beautiful nose and she melted. As her orgasm hit her she shrieked; he lapped at her with even more enthusiasm.

As she slowly came down, she peered up at him between her splayed legs, his wet face at the apex of her thighs. His silky black hair long enough to drape over her legs and stomach, a satisfied smile on her face. A few more licks and he looked up at her. Those eyes of coal.

“Check,” he smirked at her. “I believe it is your turn,” he said as he licked his lips.

Smiling up at him, she nodded her head and held up her index finger.

“Give me a moment, I need to catch my breath,” she managed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Oh?” He murmured as he brought his fingers to her and slowly stroked the outside of her lower lips.

Arching her back and pushing against his fingers, she moaned in surprise and frustration as he continued to stroke but not insert his fingers, smirking all the while. Stopping her thrusting hips as he teased but refused to follow through, she unwound her legs from his shoulders and rolled herself to stand up.

“Sit. Now.” She ordered him imperiously and pointed at the sofa.

He quirked an eyebrow at her but he walked around and started to sit down.

“Wait!” she hissed. “Turn around.”

He turned to face her.

She shook her head reprovingly. “This won’t do at all,” she mocked, sounding very much like Minerva McGonagall.

Stepping up to him, she slowly unbuttoned his cloak and took his arms out of it. She folded the cloak over a nearby armchair. Looking him in the eyes, she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them as well as his underpants down. They rested at his knees. Pushing him down onto the sofa, he flopped down.

She quickly straddled him, not caring that he still had his boots and trousers on. He didn’t seem to care either as he placed his hands on her hips.

“What are you going to do now, Miss Granger?” he asked softly.

She hummed as she rocked over his erection, getting it wet with her juices.

“What do you want me to do, Professor?” she asked him.

He growled, “I want you to slam that pussy onto my hard cock.”

“You do, do you?” she teased, even as she lifted up slightly and grasped his cock into her hand.

He threw his head back and lifted his hips to her touch.

“Yes, witch! Let’s finish this game, before I come in your hand,” he uttered.

Chuckling at him, she positioned his cock at her entrance. Leaning forward, her face to his ear, she slammed her hips down, his cock stretching more than she had been stretched before.

“Checkmate!” she whispered seductively.

He felt so bloody amazing. Never had she felt so full.

“OH! Professor, you’re so fucking big!” she said as she started moving up and down over him.

“Fuck, Miss Granger!” He moaned as he thrust his hips up and she ground down on him, his mouth uncontrollably agape..

She clung onto the back of the sofa as she ground her pussy on him. Throwing her head back she picked up her pace as she bounced.

“Oh, fuck, Granger. You feel exquisite,” he rasped. He pushed up and must have hit her sweet spot because she shrieked.

“Oh, oh, yes! Fuck me, right there!” she shrieked.

Groaning as he aimed for that spot, his spine began tingling. He knew he was getting close to exploding.

“I’m going to come. You will come with me,” he commanded as he gripped her thighs tightly and met her at every stroke.

His rough, breathless voice pushed her over the edge. Nobody she had ever known had made her come like this. In seconds liquid spurted out of her and drenched his convulsing cock. His orgasm soon followed. He held her tightly against him as his molten seed shot through him and into her.

Both of them were still spasming as she moaned. “Oh, I can still feel it. F-fucking mind-blowing.” She leaned back to lock eyes with him.

He smiled at her as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

“Fucking beautiful,” he said.

She blushed and dropped her eyes to her hands that were on his chest.

“Look at me,” he demanded softly.

Her eyes flew back to his face.

He cupped her chin and leaned forward. He gave her a small kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away. He gathered her in his arms and held on to her tightly.

She snuggled into the side of his neck.

“How badly do you want to surprise your parent’s?” he asked.

Pulling back, she looked at him.

“Why? What do you have in mind?” she asked.

“Well, I would like to take you to my bed for a romp before you go,” he grinned at her.

Blushing, she rolled her hips slightly—he was still embedded in her.

“I’m not sure you can handle another round, Professor. Care to prove me wrong?” she enticed, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, witch, if I wasn’t so adamant about taking you to my bed, I would fuck you on my dinner table.” He growled into her ear.

Smiling mischievously at him, “and we can’t do both, because…?”

He was a little shocked but didn’t let her see it. Lifting her up off him, he set her down beside him, wandlessly drying away their combined orgasmic fluids. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he looked down at her.

“We will, I promise you that, but first things first. Where, for the love of Merlin, did you learn all of this?” he asked curiously.

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked away from him, “oh, you know, an old boyfriend of mine,” she said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shuddered. “Ugh, Weasley,” he rasped out disgustedly.

She turned and looked at him, crossing her arms. “And why would you think it was Ronald?” she demanded.

Shocked, he dropped his hand. “It was not Mr. Weasley?” he asked looking curiously at her.

Blowing a puff of air through her nose, she smirked. “Hah! Do you really think I’d let Ron anywhere near my…my goods?!” she said crossly.

Biting back his snicker he stared at her as he thought.

“Well I don’t recall you dating anyone else, unless you count Mr. Krum…” Realization dawned slowly on him as he considered it.

Nodding his head, he reflected. “Of course it would have to be Mr. Krum. I should have realized you’d prefer someone more mature than Weasley. However…” He paused, his voice dangerously low.

Gripping her chin in his hand—a little harder than he intended—his voice so low.

“Did he force you?!” he whispered.

_Oh, if that boy laid his fucking hands on my woman and she said no, I will kill him._

He was seething with anger, breathing hard.

“Severus?” Hermione asked cautiously. “You’re scaring me.”

“Did he force you, Hermione? I swear it, I will take care of him, if he did,” he said, determined.

“No. Viktor didn’t force me,” she said in a small voice, surprised by his vehemence.

Searching her face for any signs of lying, he sighed after a few seconds, determining she was telling the truth.

“You’re hurting me,” she said as she put her hand to his on her chin.

Loosening his grip, he rubbed her chin, and lightly kissed it.

“I am sorry. I just hate the thought of rape. It takes all my strength to not hex each and every Death Eater when they openly enjoy themselves in that way.” He leaned his head back, composing himself.

Swallowing thickly, she nodded her head.

“I get it, rape is a sore subject in my family as well,” Hermione turned her head as she felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

“Would you like to talk about it?” he asked softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Trying to smile, it came out as a grimace. She stood up, her back to him.

“When I was little, I begged my parents for a little sister,” she started, turning to look at him, “or even a little brother. I wasn’t picky.”

He leaned forward, nodding his head in encouragement, but staying silent to let her continue at her own pace.

“It wasn’t until my parents learned I had lost my virginity—I had a pregnancy scare—with my muggle neighbor,” she offered with a wave of unimportance.

“They informed me that my mother had been gang-raped so badly she is unable to have any more children,” Hermione gasped out, as the tears fell freely.

Severus stood and wrapped her in his arms as she silently cried. Cried for her mother, cried for whatever else, he did not care.

“Just let it out, Hermione… I’ve got you…” _and I will never let go,_ he thought.

Hermione sat up rather quickly, her head spinning, the white sheet draped over her sliding down her upper body along with a soft emerald-colored blanket. She was in an unfamiliar room, not to mention an unknown bed. It took her a few moments to realize whose they were.

Looking around the room, she saw a wooden chest of drawers across the room from her, and next to the bed a nightstand upon which her wand rested. She was debating whether or not to get up when Severus walked into the bedroom with a mug in his hand.

She smiled at him, clad in only black undershorts, her eyes drifted down to his bulge— _definitely not a boy_.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and slowly made his way over to the bed, holding out the mug of something steaming and fragrant.

“Dash of cream and two sugars,” he said, “but my own particular brew.”

She smiled and took the mug from him.

“Thank you, and how do you know how I take my tea?” she asked, taking a tentative sip of the delicious herbal blend.

He sat down placing his hand over her covered legs, “I am a spy, witch, I see things I think are important and then store them away for later use,” he said silkily at her.

She blushed. “And how I take my tea is important?” she retorted.

Trying to answer off-handedly, he grinned in a very predatory way. “It came in handy, did it not?” he asked.

“So, how did I end up here? I didn’t pass out shagging you, did I?” she asked, taking another sip of tea.

Smirking, he shook his head. “No, but I will add that to the growing list of Interesting Things About Miss Hermione Granger,” he said.

She pushed her foot against his thigh, and looked away. He stifled his look of surprise and changed it to one of chagrin as he realized belatedly his remark hadn’t sounded exactly sympathetic. Damn his normal tendency toward sardonic wit.

“After you told me about your mother, I held you on the sofa. Next thing I knew you were asleep in my arms,” he shrugged.

“Oh, Professor, I’m so sorry. Geez, I feel like an idiot,” she mumbled as she downed the rest of her tea and set the mug on the nightstand.

He snorted. “Nothing to apologize for, and you, Hermione Granger are far from an idiot,” he hissed at her.

Crawling slowly up her body he looked the part of menacing predator whilst she was the helpless prey.

“Now, we must clear the board and start a new game, and I plan on getting to Checkmate first,” he growled as he hovered over her.

“Oh, yeah? Show me, big man,” she said.

Last night had been so recklessly spontaneous there hadn’t been time to think. In light of day it seemed so much more intimate. Now her normally calculating mind was taking over without her being able to stop it.

She told herself firmly to _STOP OVERTHINKING_ , relax and savor it. Anticipating this encounter, she’d been practicing Muggle dirty talk _Silencioed_ in her dorm room late at night.

Everything she’d read in erotic novels seemed so stilted, forced, cliched and ridiculous. Now that her subject was in front of her in the flesh however, she found her remarks flowing freely, naturally, without thought, uninhibited. Why, this was FUN! …and sexy as hell.

 _Perhaps not everything could be learnt out of books_ , she thought.

Maybe it was like learning to ride a broom…you had to be there.

He gripped her by the back of her neck and pulled her into a possessive kiss. His tongue roughly pushed past her lips and into her mouth to battle her own tongue.

She moaned and kissed him back with just as much aggression as she could muster. He wrapped his other arm around her and crushed her body to his. Silently he Vanished his undershorts and the sheet covering her. Feeling skin on skin she pulled her head away and looked down.

“How did you do that?” she asked, impressed.

He pushed her down and nudged her legs apart. “Did I forget to tell you? I am a wizard,” he rumbled.

She laughed at him and playfully smacked his arm.

“Mmm, show me what you can do with your wand,” she purred, hooking her left leg over his hip.

He spread his hand over her stomach. “Before I forget…” He murmured a spell in unfamiliar words. Her stomach warmed and tingled. She looked at him questioningly.

“Contraceptive spell. I will give you the monthly potion once we return to school…” he said as he caressed her stomach.

He looked up at her, “If, that is, if you wish to continue?” he said hoarsely.

_Oh, please say yes,_ he prayed mentally.

“Damn right, I want to continue,” she said forcefully. Then boldly, “show me what you’ve got, big man.”

Smiling, he nodded his head and whispered, “gladly.”

Then his eyes darkened with desire. He positioned hips over hers. Hovering over her, he leaned down.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

She gladly obliged and threw her right leg over his hip, rubbing herself against his waiting cock.

He moaned into her mouth, pulled his hips away for a moment, and then he slammed into her, eliciting cries from both of them. She was already wet in anticipation. Not wasting a moment, he pounded roughly into her, wrapping his arms around her and holding tightly to her.

_So responsive, so beautiful, so tight, so…perfect._

“Oh, fuck, Severus. Fuck me harder, harder and faster! Yesssss!” she shrieked in his ear.

_And she can handle it._

He growled as he pumped into her with all his strength.

“Yes, Hermione. I’ll give you anything you want,” he gasped out, gripping her hips.

She dug her nails into his back as her orgasm washed over her unexpectedly. Her legs went up around his shoulders and gripped him. Arching her back and thrusting her hips to meet his, she ground her pussy over him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he hissed, throwing his head back, he shuddered as he came.

Pressing his hips as tightly against her, he groaned.

“Merlin, woman. What did you do to me?” he chuckled. “I wasn’t ready to come yet.”

She laughed softly at him and ran her thumb across his cheek, smiling seductively.

“Kegel exercises. Some things you _can_ learn out of books. Besides,” she said her eyes twinkling, “in round two you can show me what else you can do with your wand!”

He gave her a small kiss on the lips before he pulled out of her and flopped down next to her.

_We’d better stay hydrated if this is going to keep up,_ he thought to himself.

He conjured two more mugs of tea to the bedroom and gave her one. They finished them thirstily.

Hermione rolled over on her side to face him, snuggled into his chest and laid one hand luxuriously on the damp bare skin there. She surprised him by lazily toying with his nipples.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle and abandoned themselves to a much-needed sleep.

Severus frowned as he woke up and found himself alone. Getting out of bed to explore, he found Hermione in his kitchen wearing nothing but an apron Transfigured from a linen napkin, peering into a pot on the stovetop. She had found a cut of stew meat and a variety of fresh vegetables. This was probably the cause of his slow removal of the wards when they first entered the house.

Being Master of Potions, he would inevitably have a store of spices. She found nothing lacking there. Already fragrant aromas were issuing from her concoction.

Severus walked in and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

_She is not making this easy._

His mouth salivated at the sight of her. Sure, the apron covered up the front of her, but did absolutely nothing for the back. Her round, plump arse, just invited him over like a steel magnet. He stole quietly up behind her and squeezed the luscious globes.

She turned from the stovetop and jumped, her hand flying to her chest.

“Professor! You scared the daylights out of me!” She laughed, eyeing in turn his magnificent nakedness; he had totally forgotten his shorts in his hasty pursuance of her when he’d discovered her absence from his bed.

His gaze flickered over to the window, “I can see that,” he stated.

Her eyes looked to the left and out the window to see the sun setting. Turing her head back to him, he was now standing before her.

“Making use of my sparse kitchen?” he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her back to him to look at the range.

“You gave me what I wanted, the least I could do is cook dinner for you” she crossed her arms over her chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder.

“Don’t think I didn’t want it either,” his breath caressing the shell of her ear, “I just didn’t know it until you put that delicious mouth on me.”

She shivered and held on to his forearms, “I never thought I could do it, you know,” she said softly.

“Have sex with a teacher?” he asked.

“No, have sex with you without getting emotionally attached,” she said unconvincingly, dropping her hands.

He let go of her and she walked over to stir whatever was in the pot.

“Emotionally attached?” he questioned.

She looked up at him. “You know, me getting mushy and demanding more of you and whatnot. It worked out better then I thought it would.” She shrugged and dropped her gaze back to the pot.

“It wouldn’t be good to go back to Hogwarts and act any different.” She turned the fire off from under the pot.

Turning to get two plates out of a cupboard, she went on. “Just two friends…with benefits…fuck buddies, no strings…” She laughed but with a wince at her crude use of words. 

Was there some subtle unspoken additional meaning though?

He slowly nodded his head. “Of course,” he agreed, “…no strings…” he echoed softly.

Was it strange that these words hurt?

_I am already attached. I’m not letting her go. What am I to do now?_

Hermione’s thoughts ran in the same vein as she set the table for two. _How could I be so flippant? I had to protect myself. But I’m already attached. I can’t let him go. What am I to do now?_

They sat down and began to eat quietly.

She--deep in thought--blissfully happy in the moment, asking for no more.

He--deep in thought--marveling how it had come to this, asking for no more.

Both--knowing they were lying to themselves.

There was no going back or pretending as though this had all meant nothing.

_How could I have fallen so fast for this wizard?_

_How could I have fallen so fast for this witch?_

_The age-old question._


End file.
